Practice
by speedofloveSK
Summary: ' "God Castle, he looks so scared." She murmurs so silently that Castle almost doesn't hear it. ' It was meant to be a case like another but this time, they end up dealing with more than a dead body. MINOR SPOILER for 6x10. Give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guys! Here I am with a new work but hey I warn you if you don't know what the 6x10 is about and you don't wanna know, DO NOT READ. **

**It's your decision. Anyway, a few people pushed me to write it and I needed something new (if some of you read my other fic, I'm sorry for the delay , I'm working on it) .**

**I took my inspiration with only minor spoilers and to not spoil you guys too much I will write without taking in consideration all the spoilers about this episode and just write because... BABY FEELS. **

**And thanks to Anna for helping me with this, it really helps me a lot.**

**I let you guys at it. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Hey Lanie, what do we have?" Standing before a couch with her ME friend, she takes a look at the victim, a mid twenties blonde woman that had been terribly stabbed.

"Hello to you too. I can tell you this one is fresh. See the blood at her temple? Still flowing? It must be recent. I can't give you the exact time but less than 5 hours from now." Lanie looks up at Kate, "Where's your fiancé anyway?"

Hearing her best friend's amused tone she gives her a quick smile looking over where she last saw Castle. "He uhmm… I don't know. He said he heard something, but knowing Castle he's probably looking around making up crazy theories." Kate shrugs. "Cause of death?"

"You can guess yourself; look where her head is and where is the coffee-."

Kate cuts her off, "She hit her head with the the coffee table."

"Exactly." The ME shoots her a half smile and then squats down again to take a last look at the body.

Walking around the couch and the table Kate frowns, "So someone pushed her."

"She could have fallen by herself but it all indicates she was pushed." Lanie explains walking up to Kate.

"So if someone pushed her that means there's going to be fingerprints on her body, maybe hair somewhere around." Kate explains to Lanie who nods.

"Maybe, I will tell you that once I get her to the morgue." The ME says as her work colleges wrap the lifeless body in a white rope.

"Ehh... Guuuys?" Both women turn their head to where the yells come from.

Lanie just shrugs at her friend while Kate walks in a bedroom. _A nursery to be exact._

"What have you found Castle?" Kate asks her fiancé, who seems to be very invested in whatever he's found.

"Look down."

Doing as said Kate looks down. She really didn't see that coming. Her jaw drops as she looks up to Castle, "I know." Castle comforts Kate.

"Oh god," Kate whispers closing her eyes, trying to calm down.

There, in front of them was a little boy that couldn't be older than 2 years old. Dark blue eyes reddened from crying, watery cheeks and strange noises coming out of his mouth that sound like silent cries as he tried to steady his breathing.

Spontaneously Kate squats down to take the baby in her arms to try to calm him down.

"God Castle, he looks so scared." She murmurs so silently that Castle almost doesn't hear it.

He watches the kid with the same worried look. "He must have heard something."

Kate nods looking at the little creature in her arms. He's starting to calm down; his breathing is getting normal and he isn't sobbing anymore.

"Shh it's okay, no one's going to hurt you." Kate says walking out the bedroom. Feeling Castle's gaze on her, she raises her head and gives him a little smile. "You comin'?"

Lanie was the first to see them come back and her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Okay, it took time for you to tell me you where engaged, but you certainly didn't say a thing about a baby." Lanie says with a sassy tone. Oh how she loves getting on Kate's nerves.

Kate shakes her head and shoots Lanie a look, "Castle found him in what we suppose it's his room."

Lanie walks closer to the couple and takes a look at the baby, "Poor little man. He doesn't look hurt though."

While the three of them watch the little boy, Esposito walks up to them reading his notes "Isabella Boyd, 35, worked as an interior designer. Next-door neighbours mentioned a so-" he stops talking as soon as he raises his head, "son." He finishes the sentence.

"Where was he?!"

"Bedroom." Castle and Beckett answer at unison. Esposito looks at Castle and then Beckett, who's holding the boy protectively.

"Motherhood looks good on you Beckett." He exclaims winking at Castle who turns to his fiancée and smiles proudly at her.

"Oh, Shut up Espo. Did she have a boyfriend?"

"Dunno, will ask the family." He says walking away to go meet Ryan that was watching them with a confused look.

* * *

Back in the precinct Kate sits on her desk chair holding the child in her arms. She feels like she doesn't want to leave him but she has to solve a case, this little guy's mother has been murdered, which means he has no one. Shaking her head Kate come back to reality. "Wanna hold him? I need to find out why nobody is asking for him."

Castle nods and carefully takes the sleeping boy of Kate's arms.

"It's been so long since I last held a baby." He says with a big smile on his face.

"What?"

Looking down and then up, Kate sighs shaking her head. "That boy has no one."

"No one?" Asks Castle.

"Yo, Beckett. I talked to some friends of the victim and they say she had no family and no boyfriend. She was alone." He explains walking to his desk, Ryan close behind him.

"Jenny and I definitely need to be sure our kid will be taken care of if we die." Ryan adds making his work colleagues laugh.

"Detective Beckett? A word?" Gates comes out of her office with a not so happy look.

"You think it's about him?" Kate shrugs at Castle, briefly stroking his hand before walking to Gates' office.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, Sir?" Kate asks sitting in front of her boss.

"Yes, the social worker called. They know the boy is alone."

"Okay." Kate swallows. She knew social works would come take him, but she couldn't help feeling feel a little sad.

"I want you to take him. At least until we close the case."

Kate raises her head, eyes wide. "Wh-Why?"

"I know how those people work Detective and from what I've heard this isn't the right solution for the boy right now. It's your decision."

Kate opened and closed her mouth several times, "I'll talk to Castle"

* * *

Castle watches her come out the office, "What did she want?"

"She eh… Asked me if we could keep him until we close the case."

"Oh… Well, what did you say?" Castle answers so easily that Kate shoots him a confused look.

"I don't know Castle!" Kate says touching her forehead. "Do you want to?"

"Why not, the loft is so quiet now that Alexis left."

"Okay then. Can you get going; I'll be home in an hour. I just have to read-," Kate stops when she spots the little boy sitting on the couch with Espo, "You know what? Why don't I take the reports home and we work from there?" Kate doesn't even need a response from Castle. He just leans in and presses his soft lips to her cheek before running to the break room to gently steal the baby from Esposito.

**Review guys? Don't be shy. If you wanna see something in the upcoming chapters, go on. Tell me :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First, THANK YOU for the feed back. It's the first time I get that much reactions in one chapter haha. And I hear you guys even if I don't reply to everybody. **

**Secondly. I just wanted to specify that I wouldn't talk the case in big big details, just the necessery because 1) It's not why I write it, I wanna work more on what it do to C&B to have that baby and 2) Because I totally sucks at writing about cases. S****o, don't wait for a BIG thing. I'm just gonna write some differents situations with C,B and the baby. Will depends on my inspiration.**

**Thanks to Anna for correcting and re-work a little my chapter once again.**

**(Btw,**

** just wanna tell you, the updates takes time because Anna is in college and I'm in my last high school year so we doesn't always have time to put the story as a priority but trust me, we're doing what we can :) )**

* * *

"Heeey. I did as fast as I could." Castle turns his head to the door when he hears Kate's voice. She shoots him a killer look. Oh Castle, _something's up_. Next to him, on the ground, was the happy boy, shaking a whipped cream bottle, the whole edge of his tiny mouth white and looking absolutely innocent. She wants to smile, she really does but she needs the big child to explain himself before.

Castle gets up babbling while he picks up the baby from the floor. "This… is not what it looks like." He's looking at her as Kate presses her lips together to keep herself from laughing.

"Sure Castle, he got the bottle all by himself when you had your back at him, right?" Kate walks to them and then takes the little boy from Castle's arms, who happily accepts, basically because motherly Kate has become his favourite thing. "Hey baby, isn't he silly, mm?" She looks back at Castle that was watching them both with an intense regard that makes her blush.

"Okay this is exactly what it looks like but…" Castle runs his hand from his hair and down to his neck, trying to come up with a believable excuse.

"You know, the cream he wasted was supposed to be for us... later." She shoots him a playful look as she fills a glass of water feeling the little boy's head resting against her shoulder, playing with a lock of hair.

"I- Seriously?!" _Damn._ Castle looks at her incredulously before frowning and shaking his head. "Don't say things like that while you're holding a baby, it's confusing!"

He hears her laugh and then she turns her head to the boy that's currently watching her with big dark blue eyes, sucking on his thumb. His eyes mesmerize her. She can't help thinking that if the boy had darker hair he could actually look like he was their kid. She shakes her head realizing Castle had just said something.

"Mmm?" She hums.

"You're out of space thinking and the kid is about to fall asleep on you." He repeats, both his hands coming to wrap around her.

She looks at the sleepy child and then back at Castle who is watching her with his head tilt to the right. Adorable.

"I'm sorry baby, looks like it's bed time for you. Wanna go tell g'night to Rick?" She kisses his cheek softly before passing him to Castle that cannot take his eyes from Kate. She looks so experienced. He knew she would be a great mom even before starting dating her but now he can confirm that she will be a great mom someday. He's going to make sure of that.

"What?" she asks, feeling Castle's gaze on her.

"Nothing. Just… I'm gonna get him ready and take him to bed. I'll be back"

* * *

When he returns, she's sitting on the couch with a laptop on her knees and files surrounding her.

"Hey," he says quietly.

She smiles taking his hand in hers. "Hi."

Noticing the way she frowns he tries to make her look at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah… It's just," She stops, shaking her head "He's too young to lose his mom Castle, no one should lose a parent, but this young… he has nobody." She lets her head fall on Castle's chest as he bring his broad strong arms around her body, pulling her close to him. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, Castle. I still have my dad but that boy… he won't remember who he is or where he comes from." She softly says letting a tear shyly make its way down her face.

Castle puts a finger under her chin to lock her eyes with his; he looks serious and loving at the same time. He lets his palm cup her jaw for a moment, before speaking "He will be okay Kate. And you know how I know that? Because I know you will give everything you have to find who did this to his mother, and who knows? Maybe you will find someone in his family that can take care of him and even if not, I know you'll do everything you can to find him the perfect family. This is the best you can give him. You can't give him back his mom but you can make sure he will grow up safe and loved."

He waits for her to answer but when she doesn't, he just leans to her as she closes her eyes and ever so softly presses his lips against hers waiting for her to decide either or not she wants to deepen in the kiss. But when she bites his lower lips making him growl, he opens his mouth to her and she moves to sit on his lap, her fingers resting on his cheek. He firmly keeps her close to him with a hand on her back as they kiss lazily. She pulls away from him for a moment.

"What about we get through those files while he's asleep? See if we can find something."

"Yeah, sounds good." She whispers.

* * *

"Castle, there's _nothing_ in here." Kate growls with a frustrated sigh, pushing the files away from her as she rubs her forehead.

"The boys will find something and then call you, it's okay." Castle states collecting the files and placing them on the table.

He hears Kate huff as she stands up, obviously frustrated with the whole situation. "This? " She points to his office door where the baby was sound asleep "Is not okay. The more we're here waiting, the more the leads get cold. You know that!"

"It's been less than a day Kate, give it time. Give the boys some credit."

Kate tilts her head, biting on her lips, "Yeah… You're right."

"Of course I'm right, come on. He'll be up soon. Why don't you go get his yogurt, those you bought earlier and a bottle of milk?"

"Eh-, yeah, sure." She says walking to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she takes out a baby yogurt and the milk. She opens the new bottle and pours some milk in. She puts the bottle in the microwave when she hears a door open. She raises her head to Martha who's watching her, visibly confused.

"Katherine? I… What are you doing with baby yogurt and a bottle of milk?"

Kate smiles softly while getting the bottle out of the microwave. She wraps it in a cloth and returns her eyes to Castle's mother.

"Something came up. Rick didn't tell you?" She asks.

"Okay, you're gonna have to help me because I'm sure I wasn't aware of a baby and you-"

"Oh no Martha, it's not… It's the baby we found at a crime scene this morning." Kate says quickly,

"Oh my god. Where's that poor kid?" Martha whispers, shocked.

"Castle went to get him"

As soon as she says it both women hear him come with a still sleepy baby on his chest.

Castle immediately stops walking and admires the way Kate is watching him with a loving look. But he then feels another look on him.

"Mother? Didn't you say you would be getting home late?" He says looking at her shocked mother and then at the baby. _Oh._

He comes closer to Kate. "Ah, Mother. This is Aden. We found him in a crime scene. Her mom has been murdered and he seems to be on his own. He'll be staying here for a bit."

Martha shakes her head, waving at him. "Aww he's so cute."

She approaches them, looking at the baby who's wide awake now, fists gripping Kate's shirt.

"Look at him! He's got an angel face. Anyway, I'll let you to it." She says as she goes back to the front door.

"You two really need to get me a grandchild like that one," She says loudly before leaving letting both of them mouths hang open.

* * *

**Review? :) **

**Twitter: speedofloveSK**


End file.
